Desktop
by prospectkiss
Summary: Gender-swapped Phoenix (Nicki) and Edgeworth. Femslash PWP. A heated tryst inside Edgeworth's office.


_**Author's**_**_ Notes:_** Some shameless PWP, with gender-swapped Phoenix and Edgeworth. Beautiful art that inspired this fic is located here (just remove the spaces): i42 . tinypic 11lscg7 . png

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this," Edgeworth hissed, her fingers gripping the edge of her desk so tightly she could hear her short nails scrape against the wood.

Nicki just moved nearer, so close that Edgeworth was forced to slide her hips on top of the desk just to put a little distance between them. But Nicki just pressed in more, maneuvering her legs on either side of one of Edgeworth's and trapping her in place.

"I really think we should," Nicki said, her voice low and determined.

Edgeworth started to protest again, but before she could get another word out Nicki covered her mouth with her own soft lips. As Nicki's tongue gently slid inside Edgeworth let out a sound, a little moan, just enough for both of them to know that she was going to lose this round.

Edgeworth braced one arm back along the shiny veneer of the desk, and made a mental note to wipe away the handprint before Gumshoe had a chance to polish again. The other she twined into Nicki's hair, gripping the fine, feathery locks.

"Do you know how gorgeous you looked?" Nicki breathed, breaking the kiss to mouth along Edgeworth's jaw. "Standing behind your bench, obliterating that poor bastard on the stand. All icy and condescending, and dressed in your 'fuck me' stockings."

"I- I didn't know you were watching the trial," Edgeworth panted. Nicki had moved down, laving her neck with licks and kisses and thoroughly distracting Edgeworth from the fingertips deftly undoing the buttons of her blouse and skirt. She felt the cold office air on her bared torso, and the delicious contrast of Nicki's warm hand around her waist made her gasp.

She had to regain some control of the situation.

"And I am not wearing any sort of promiscuous clothing," she said, pushing back against Nicki's shoulders. She tried to level a glare at the attorney, though she knew the effect was lessened somewhat by her state of dress.

Nicki leered back at her with that cheeky, arrogant grin that always signaled trouble.

"Oh yes you are," Nicki growled. She pressed her knee in closer, making Edgeworth's legs split wider. The already-short maroon skirt rode up dangerously high, revealing the tops of her thighs.

Nicki lightly traced her fingers along the inside seam of the stocking. She reached the top, where the dark silky cloth met smooth, creamy skin, and Edgeworth could practically see the attorney's eyes roll back in delight.

"Every time you wear these they become 'fuck me' stockings."

Nicki moved her fingers further up, just teasing the lace of delicate black panties. She brushed Edgeworth's long hair away from her face with her free hand and leaned forward so that her mouth brushed along the shell of Edgeworth's ear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Edgeworth's pulse was pounding, her breathing reduced to short, heady pants, and her attention was acutely focused on every little movement of Nicki's fingers between her legs. But she still found the will to turn her head and meet those unnaturally blue eyes. She licked her lips and thrust her hips forward, rubbing against Nicki's hand.

"Never."

Her arms, still grasping Nicki's shoulders, pulled the attorney into a demanding kiss. She bit down on Nicki's lower lip, just a little rough, enough to remind her that she wouldn't always be so easily persuaded.

In response Nicki made a low noise of approval, and to Edgeworth's slight disappointment she moved both hands around the prosecutor's waist. She inched her fingers up along Edgeworth's back, and with a quick twist she unclasped the sleek, expensive bra. Immediately her hands slid around to push the material up and out of the way to palm the prosecutor's breasts.

"God, you feel amazing," Nicki said, holding each breast and slowly circling her thumbs around each nipple.

Edgeworth arched her spine, biting back a moan, feeling sparks of pleasure course through her as Nicki gently pinched her nipples. She glanced at the clock, finding it harder to think with Nicki's hands on her, and to her horror she realized Gumshoe would be stopping in soon to discuss a case. Her eyes flew wide and she wriggled back out of the attorney's grasp.

"Wait- hold on- _Phoenix_, please," she said, holding Nicki's hands in her own. She took a moment to calm her breathing. "To your credit, I've only just remembered an appointment with Detective Gumshoe. He'll be here in twenty minutes."

At Nicki's wolfish grin, she straightened, inadvertently drawing attention to her chest. "That is _not_ a challenge."

Nicki bit her lip, eyes roaming over the smooth expanse of Edgeworth's breasts, lingering on pert, rosy tips.

Edgeworth ducked her head, hiding behind her bangs. "There is not enough time to... reciprocate."

Nicki pulled free of Edgeworth's hold and ran one hand down Edgeworth's side, skimming along the side of her breast, the dip of her waist, and trailed just inside the top of the black lace.

"Then you'll owe me one tonight."

She began kissing the prosecutor's neck again. Edgeworth threaded her fingers through her hair as Nicki in turn pulled the panties down enough to tease the light silvery curls inside.

Edgeworth let out a sharp gasp at the first touch of Nicki's fingers to her folds. She was already wet, and normally she would feel embarrassed to have been so affected by a few kisses and touches; but Nicki looked up at her with adoring blue eyes and a soft smile, and leaned in for a kiss, and instead Edgeworth felt herself shudder in anticipation.

Nicki gently moved her fingers, eliciting soft sounds of enjoyment from the prosecutor. Once more she circled her thumb around, teasing that little nub of pleasure, and slowly she pressed two fingers inside Edgeworth, curling slightly.

Edgeworth clutched at Nicki, her bared breasts rubbing against the attorney's starchy white shirt, and she buried a moan against a slender shoulder. She rocked along with the fingers inside her, against her, biting her cheek to keep from making too much questionable noise. God, Nicki felt wonderful, made _her_ feel wonderful.

After a few minutes of gentle strokes, Nicki pulled her hand free. She prodded at Edgeworth's legs, encouraging her to lay fully on the desk. She pulled the maroon skirt and black panties down, letting them pool at the prosecutor's knees, and took a moment to savor the sight before her:

Edgeworth, her long hair tousled and her bangs falling into her eyes; her dress-shirt open and her arms carelessly splayed around her head; her bra pushed up on her chest, revealing her luscious breasts; the curve of her waist, her navel and hipbones smooth and enticing; those short, silvery curls, wet and gleaming, drawing the eye down to creamy thighs encased in dark silk; and her skirt, left loose along long legs.

She looked utterly wanton and debauched. Nicki felt her heart race even faster to know that she was the one to break through, that _she_ could make the normally stoic, thoroughly logical prosecutor become this writhing, sensual creature. That Edgeworth would make herself vulnerable, and show the depth of her trust and perhaps, even, love, by allowing herself to lie nearly naked and wait for Nicki.

Like always, Edgeworth took her breath away.

The prosecutor could feel Nicki's eyes rake over her, almost like a physical touch, and she closed her own eyes. "Please," she said softly, and she felt Nicki finish pulling her skirt down to the floor, shift her to the edge of the desk, and push her thighs apart.

"You are so beautiful," she heard Nicki whisper reverently. She felt the heat from the attorney's body, even through the cheap suit, as she leaned over her. Nicki kneaded her breasts together and placed lingering kisses and licks to each nipple, before she slid down to her knees.

Edgeworth didn't realize she was holding her breath until it came back to her in a long gasp of air when Nicki pressed a kiss against her sex.

Slowly, Nicki moved her soft lips against Edgeworth, and she gently licked against sensitive flesh. Edgeworth moaned softly, and her fingers dug into her desk again as Nicki tasted her. Over and over again Nicki moved, long and torturous, kissing her thighs, licking her folds, brushing her thumb along her entrance, and Edgeworth could feel herself start to tremble.

Finally Nicki started lapping against her clitoris, and Edgeworth nearly keened from the bright jolt of pleasure that seared through her. Her back arched away from the hard desk as Nicki circled her tongue around and around, rhythmic and intense. Edgeworth's feet, dangling off the end of the desk, thumped against the wooden side.

She pushed herself closer to Nicki, closer, she was so close, so close, just a little more oh god-

Her hand only partially stifled the long moan as she felt her climax rocking through her. Nicki rode it with her, holding her legs and leaving gentle strokes and licks until Edgeworth finally collapsed against the desk, boneless and breathing hard.

Nicki rose to her feet, discreetly wiping her mouth, and walked around to face Edgeworth. She brushed the prosecutor's hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Feel good?"

Edgeworth smiled, feeling the endorphins pull her lips back into what was surely an idiotic grin. "Do you even have to ask?"

Nicki smirked, and offered her hand to help the prosecutor sit up. She retrieved Edgeworth's skirt and panties from their undignified heap on the floor as Edgeworth maneuvered her bra back into place. Together they re-buttoned Edgeworth's blouse, fingers mingling, and as Edgeworth tucked the shirt back into her skirt she caught Nicki grinning at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm just making sure I remember that image of you."

Edgeworth felt her face heat up. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Nicki rolled her eyes, and pressed one last kiss to Edgeworth's lips. "Uh-huh. Just make sure you don't work too late."

"I can't promise that."

At Nicki's crestfallen face, Edgeworth lifted her hand to the attorney's cheek. "But I can promise that I'll leave the office door unlocked."

That grin was back.

They both jumped as a booming knock sounded at the door. Nicki stepped away, smoothing her hair back, and Edgeworth primly crossed her ankles as she leaned against the desk.

"Send Gumshoe in on your way out," she said.

"I'll see you later," Nicki replied. As she walked toward the door Edgeworth couldn't help but eye her backside, swaying gently with each step, and began imagining the many ways she could return the favor tonight.

On the desk, of course.

* * *

And the artist of the picture that inspired this story drew some _beautiful_ fanart for it. Thank you, kind art anon! Very much Not-Safe-For-Work. Found here (again, remove the spaces): i43 . tinypic jz85z . png


End file.
